At the River
by Otakumom2
Summary: DONE! Ed and Win at the river...alone. ; sorry, I'm still new at this. lol
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters. ( If only,....Ahhhh...Ed!) And I'm not getting paid for this either.

At the River

She was at her workbench and Granny was in the kitchen. The boys had come home for a tune up, and were testing her handi-work outside right now. It was a warm end of spring da. The glint of metal caught her eye.(It always did.) She looked out the window just in time to see them finish. Chuckling softly to herself she thought 'Poor Edward. He would never beat Alphonse, especialy while his soul was still stuck in that giant suit of armor. The brothers were lying in the grass. Ed was pretended he was had become a fairly good actor,even if there were some people who weren't fooled.

Ed got up and started walking down the little hill to the stream that ran behind the Rockbell house, waving Al off as he went. Winry watched him absent mindedly, thinking 'When did his back get so..broad?' everytime his long blond braid swayed between his shoulder blades. She didn't even notice when Al walked into her small work room, even though he made hollow clanking sounds as he moved. He saw that she had a smile and a far away look on her face. He followed her gaze out the window and saw his big brother's head slip out of sight. Al would have flashed a knowing grin---if he could have.

He snickered. Winry bolted up in surprise. "Al! Don't sneak up on me like that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" " I didn't know I could be sneeky?" She tossed a small screwdriver at -only half meaning it. Al ducked even though he didn't need to. " I just came in to tell you that I'm going to the market with Auntie Pinako. Some one has to scar off all her potential suitors." They laughed together naturally. "Al, could you tell Granny that we need more machine oil? Oh! and more milk." You know he wont drink it, so why waste the money?" Winry wasn't paying attention. " I thought we might have stew tonight. He"ll eat that. Hey! who said it was for Ed anyway? Maybe we just need milk?!"

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say Winry. Hahaha!" Al walked out to the kitchen thinking about how lucky his brother was. There was a time when when they were younger that he would have begged to have Winry think about him with that look in her eyes. Now he was just happy for them. Even if Ed didn't realize what was standing right in front of him. It was driving him crazy that he couldn't just tell the other two what everyone else already knew, but they needed to figure out for themselves. Together. 'Stupid Nii-san.'

"Jerk!" Winry called after him as he left. She sat back down and tried to work again. She couldn't seem to concentrate. Ed kept popping back up in her mind. His automail arm and leg,...his real arm,...his toned chest,...tight abs,...'No! I can't think about stuff like that! I need to work!' She said to herself, picking up a small wrench. She started to tighten a bolt on a new leg for Den and realized that she was turning it the wrong way. "Damnit!" She threw it down on the table, disgusted with herself for not being able to work.

Just then form the corner of her eye she saw a flash of sunlight on metal that made her heart skip a beat. Edward was comming back up the hill and he was glistening! His head was soaking wet, and there were little drops of water running down his body. He was in his boxers with his hair loose, wipeing his face with his shirt. She forgot how to breath. He was magnificent. Thoughts of touching his dripping body flooded her brain. She was staring out at him, slack jawed. A heat filled her,starting in her belly and working it's way through the rest of her.

"Hey Al, can you get me a new shirt?!" Ed called towards the house. When she heard his voice, her breath slammed back into her, and she darted to the side of the window so he wouldn't see her. "Al, can you hear me?" Ed shouted again. That's when she remembered that they were alone. Winry dashed up the stairs and grabbed a towel from the linen closet next to the bathroom. It wasn't the shirt that he had asked for, but this would be fine. She didn't want him to put a shirt on. He looked so much better without one anyway. That thought made her blush, but she didn't care. Ed had just made it back into the side yard as Winry came out the front door.

"Al went to town with Granny." Ed turned in the direction of her voice. Winry was standing at the corner of the house, breathing hard, her chest rising and falling in a heavy way. The sun was starting to set, and it was behind her. She was painted in golden hues by the afternoon light. 'She's beautiful.' Ed thought, then flushed and looked down at his feet. He shouldn't be thinking about her like that! Like she was his, just waiting for him to come and take her. 'Baka! That's Winry! She's been your friend since kindergarten! Stop it, now!' Ed told himself, even as pictures of her smiling at him flashed through his mind.

"Here. I didn't want you to catch a cold." She handed him the towel. Their hands grazed as he took it, and he felt a jolt shoot up his real arm. Did she feel it too? (She did!) "Th-thanks Win." She flashed him a sweet smile. He lost everything he was going to say. In fact, his mind seemed to go blank. The only thing he could see was her. She didn't look like the scrawny tomboy he used to play with in the sand any more. Now all traces of that little girl were gone.

Winry was in her work clothes. That awful lavender jumpsuit and the black tube top. With that dark pink oil stained rag on her head. What she always wore when building or repairing automail, but this time he noticed how nicely the top curved and how that monstrosity of light purple hung low on her rounded hips. His mouth went dry just looking at her. Ed tried to swallow, but it felt like he had a desert in his throat.

He became fully aware that he was only in his boxer shorts when he felt the a pressure down...there. Ed blushed a bright red and tried to turn away from the girl -no, young woman- who was causing him to think un-pure thoughts of what her breasts must feel like. (he bet they were soft) And how wonderfull it would feel to be pressed up against her tightly. Winry put her hand on his metal arm to stop him from turning. "Ed, what's wrong? You look a million miles away. Are you alright?" "Sure, Win, I'm...I'm fine." He finished the turn, so now his back was to her.?

Winry couldn't help touching his back. He shivered aas her finger tips trailed down his spine. Her other hand was sifting through his long hair. "Let me fix your hair for you?" she asked,her voice a bit husky. It was almost too much for him to bear. He nodded and she came closer. Winry put her hands on the sides of Edwards head. He could feel her on his back. Ahhh! It was like some kind of wonderful torture. His mind sent images of her holding him like this...only naked...into his head. Ed almost moaned in agony and joy.

Winry leaned over to ask if he wanted a braid or a low ponytail, and it came out so softly it was like a whisper in his ear. That was all he could take. He let go of the control that he was holding onto so tightly. He spun around and caught her lips in a quick, strong kiss. "Edward!" she yelped when the contact was broken. 'That's it. I ruiend everything. Damn it!' he thought. "Win..I'm so sorr..."

He didn't get to finish what he was saying. Winry grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hard. She raised her other hand to his metal shoulder and pulled him closer. Ed was in shock. 'Was this real? Was Winry really kissing him? Well, if it wasn't, then this was a great dream and he didn't want to wake up.' Ed encircled her waist . When she opened her mouth to catch her breath he saw his moment and poked his tongue between her lips and she gasped. He was thinking 'Maybe I went too far?', but she only held him tighter. Winry wasn't about to let him go now that she had him.

Not stopping the kiss, Winry started walking, pushing Edward back with her slowly as she went. His back was up against the tree now. She slid both hands to the sides of his face then came up for air. "Oh Win, this is real,right? I'm not dreaming?" " Edward Elric, are you saying that you dream about kissing me?" she teased while brushing a stray lock of hair behind his ear. He blushed as red as his favorite overcoat that he liked to wear all the time. "Well...I...uh..." He looked just too cute trying to come up with an answer! She giggled and he shouted "What's so damn funny!" "Nothing. It's just...we seem to dream about the same thing." Blushing again herself,Winry lightly brushed his lips in a sweet, almost chaste kiss.

Her lips were so soft. she was warm and in his arms. He wanted more of her, needed more of her. he ran his hands over her back and a little moan escaped her. Ed quickly dropped his right arm and started to back away thinking that he had hurt her with his automail. "What's wrong Ed?" "N-Nothing." He tried to slip his arm behind his back, but Winry saw itand stopped him cold. She grabbed his metal hand and brought it up to her face. She kissed the shiny palm and then placed it on her chest, over her heart. "Ed, did you honestly think that your automail would bother me? I made it you baka! It's part of you,and that's what I want.....All of you."

A lopsided little smile was on his face. "Oh really? All of me?" he teased. She picked up on it and countered. "Yup. All of you." She ran her finger tips slowly down his chest and abs, stopping at the top of his boxers. Ed gulped. 'This is going to be fun'! she thought. Winry reached one hand up and slipped the rag off her head, shaking out her hair. Ed was so caught up in watching how her hair drifted around her that he didn't even notice that she was un-tieing the sleeves of her jumpsuit that were wrapped around her hip. He felt something light and thin hit his foot. He glanced down and saw a heap of pastel fabric at her ankles. His brain couldn't seem to figure out what it was.

Winry took a small step back. "There, now it's more fair." Ed's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets. She was standing there --right in front of him-- in that black tube top and and a pair of little black cotton panties! He thought he must have died and gone to Heaven. His shorts went from a bit snug to way to damn tight in seconds. And- Oh God, she noticed it! She pressed herself back into him. "Now, isn't this better?" ed's control was slipping fast. His breathing picked up, and when she whisperd "Right Edward?" into his ear, he almost couldn't stand it.

She rested her hands on his hips and licked her lips. He groaned! Before he lost it compleatly, Ed tried to give her one more shot at backing out. "Win, we should stop now, while we still can." She kissed him just under his ear. "What if I don't want to stop? what if this is what I've wanted for a long time?" She rolled her hips forward, rubbing against him in a provocative way. " You'r killin' me Win!" Ed kissed her urgently. She tingled all over. Feeling even bolder now, Winry broke away and grabbing her jumpsuit from the ground. With her other hand, she pulled Ed down the path that led to the river. " Where are we going?" "Swimming, Ed. I'm....hot all of a sudden." "Yes you are! " Ed mumbled under his breath.

When they got to the water Winry tested it with her toes. ed was mezmerised by the sight. He just couldn't believe that the beautiful, sexy, angelic vision in front of him was same little girl who used to climb trees with him and Al, yelled at him to about school, got scared when they showed her alchmey and cried for them when they couldn't bring themselves too. Hell, she still did that last one. More then once in these past couple of years Ed wanted to tear his heart out over the horrible feeling in his chest whenever he saw tears in her eyes.

Ed was so caught up in his own thoughts, that he didn't realalize that Winry was already in the river. He heard a small splash and that brought him around just in time to see her come up from under the water. She was glistening! ' Oh,.....She is going to be the death of me!' " Aren't you comming"? Winry asked. 'Not yet.' thought Ed with a mischivous grin. He ran into the river. It was only about waist deep so he sat on a small flat rock on the bottom so he could submerge his head. When he came up, Winry was barely an inch away. She hugged him close and because she was sitting too, that's when he noticed that she had nothing on under the cover of the water line!

"Win! Y-your n-n-nak...." "Naked?" she asked smiling. Ed just nodded because his voice didn't seem to work right now. "Hahaha. Of course I am. You shouldn't swim with your clothes on, right?" And she winked at him. "Your turn Ed." Winry put her hands on his hips and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his shorts while just ghosting her lips over his. He made a noise in rhe back of his throat that sounded surprisingly like a faint growl. She started to peel his boxers off, but they got stuck on the way. She moved her hand to where they were bunched up so she could find the problem and then blushed when she figured out the reason. It was his ah...manhood!

Edward jumped, out of reflex, and his hips jerked forward as she grazed him there. "Ahh..." slipped out of him so softly that she barely heard it. So he liked that did he? The corner of Winry's mouth curled up, and she ran her fingers up the lenghth of him. "Winry...if you keep that up, I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back. Ohh!" She had untangled his shorts and was pulling them off. "Good. I wouldn't want you to hold anything back from me. I won't either." Winry kissed him again, licking his lips. Ed returned the kiss passionatly and pulled her as close as he could manage.

He ran his hands up and down her smooth wet back and settled them on her hips. When she sucked on his tounge a little Ed lost it and grabbed her butt. She gave a small moan and that was all the encouragement he needed to go any further. Ed slipped his flesh hand up and around her side to her breast. I t was softer then he had imagined."Ah..." Winry decided that if he liked it when she touched him through his boxers, then he was going to love this. She took hold of his member and slowly rubbed it.

It feelt so good that Ed thought he might finish right then and there, and he didn't want that! He broke the kiss and dragged Winry onto his lap so she would stop driving him mad with her hand, but ths was much worse! When would he ever learn to think before he acted? Now he could feel her womanhood brushing against his groin, and he waqs already so hard that it hurt! He tried to adjust himself to a less tickling\arousing spot and grazed her core with his thumb while doing it.

"Oh Ed,...do that again!" With a reaction like that he was only too happy to oblidge her. He moved his thumb again and found a nub nestled in her curls. He flicked it. She gasped and crashed her lips down onto his. His fingers were sliding over her slit as he did it. Winry rolled her hips and the tip of Ed's middle finger slipped inside. "Edward"! Winry moaned his name, so he slid it in more. She tossed her head back and he kissed the hollow of her collarbone as he pulled it part way out and added his index finger too.

Winry had never felt this good before, but she knew that there was something else that she wanted...that she needed, and only Edward could give it to her. Because her parents were doctors there were plenty of old medical books in the house. She had always loved reading and learning new things. She knew the basics of anatomy and sex. She pulled her self away. Just out of the reach of his wonderful hand, even though it left her aching over the loss of his touch. She had to think.

"Wha-what's wrong Win? Did I hurt you? Do you want to stop?" Ed asked as he rubbed her arms to let her know that it was ok if she did. He would never want to force or pressure her into something like this. He was smiling at her in a way that made her want to melt. Winry closed her eyes and took a deep breath. If they kept going, she knew what could happen. Putting her hand on her stomach she thought about if she was ready for that possibilty. A warm fuzzy feeling came over her at the thought of little blond golden eyed kids running aroud the shop with tools in their pockets. (AN - Insert hearts and sparkles here.) Winry had made her decision.

Winry climbed back into Ed's lap and kissed him sweetly. Putting one hand on his shoulder and the other on his shaft she guided him to her entrance. Winry said "Wo Ai Ni" as she slid herself down untill his tip put pressure on her barrier. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to brace for the pain that she knew was inevitable. She took the plunge.

It hurt a lot, but not as much as bad as she heard it would from some of her friends. Pitt's girlfriend told her was the worst pain she had ever felt, but this wasn't all that bad. She had read that a more active girl would have a thinner hymen, so that must it. There was pain, but also this wonderful FULL feeling too. As she grew more accustomed to the feel of him inside her, the urge to move started to take over.

Edward couldn't believe what was happening. Did Winry just do that?! It felt like, like, ... he had no words for how GOOD this felt. His body wanted to thrust up so bad, win looked like she was in pain and he hated--no--loathed seeing her with anything other than a smile on her face. 'Except when she's yelling at me. She looks so sexy when she does that!' He thought with a little smirk on his face.

He held her hips and left a trail of butterfly kisses along her neck and shoulder. It was driving him crazy to wait, but he wasn't going to push this any faster or father then she was ready for. Winry nudged his head up so they were face to face and smiled at him. There were a few stray tears overflowing from her beautiful eyes, so he kissed them away.

"Ed, move. Don't make me do all the work." Move huh? That's just what he would do then. He tried to shift and pull out, but the position that they were in made it kind of difficult. He whispered "Close your eyes Win." into her ear. Ed knew that she didn't like to see it when they performed alchemy. He clapped his hands behind her back and bluish-white light flowed from his palms as he brought them down under the water to the ground below. They started to rise as the earth shifted and rose beneath them.

Ed pulled his knees up and under him while he gently laied Winry down on her back underneath him. She was a little surprised by the soft damp grass she felt at her back. Winry wrapped her arms around Ed's neck and kissed him sweetly. He was on fire! Now that they were in a better position he could FINALLY do something about his urge to move! Ed supported himself on his elbows and said "I love you too, Win." He pulled most of the way out and thrust back in slowly. Winry was moaning and arching her back. Every sound she made drove him to keep up a steady pace.

"Oh! Edward! She ran her hands up and down his back. "More!" Ed wasn't sure how much longer he could last, and all her sighs and moans were NOT helping, even if they were music to his ears! He sped up and felt her tighten around him. "Uh....Oh...ED-WARD!" As Winry's release came, she screamed his name. It was the most beautiful sound Ed had ever heard. He gave one more quick hard thrust and climaxed along with her. It was bliss! Ed never believed in God because science and alchemy were what he put his faith in, but now he thought that Heaven must be real, because that was what it was to be here in Winry's arms like this. Heaven.

Winry pulled Edward into one last passion filled kiss as e tried not to collapse on her. He rolled off of her and nestled into her side with his automail arm around her. He pulled her as close as he could and sighed. "Win, that was...."

"Yeah, wow, but next time, lets try it in a nice soft bed, ok?" "Next time huh? I like the way that sounds." Ed kissed her on the check and mumbled "Love you Win." Right before he fell asleep on her arm, Ed heard Winry giggle. "Me too Ed, me too." She kissed his forehead and drifted into a light doze.

Al reached the yard,and was about to call out that they were home, when he saw what looked like Ed's clothing scattered in the grass between the house and the hill. 'Maybe he went swimming?' Al walked towards the river, picking up clothes as he went. "Wait,....isn't this one Winry's? Oh!..this too. Why would her stuff be out here?" When he crested the small hill, Al almost fell over in shock. There was Edward,- naked-,laying on his side, facing the water.

"Nii-san!?" Suddenly Winry popped up from the other side of Ed, and from what little bit he could see, she must be nude too! "Shhh! Alphonse,your brother is exausted.*Yawn*, just let him rest." She snuggled up to Ed, draping her arm and leg over him, closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Al turned and slowly made his way back to the house. He jogged back down the front path waving both of his arms as he went. "Auntie Pinako,..uh..I think that I..um.. forgot something at the market. L-let's head back alright?"

XD END 3


	2. AN: Petition

**Author's Note: A Fanfic Petition**

_This has nothing to do with the story, but I believe its important this has to be posted._

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and re-post this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

Otakumom2


End file.
